


挚爱

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 高冷s实则m的颜控白富美×被一见钟情的高富帅腻歪，狗血。安全带缓慢系好
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你
Kudos: 1





	挚爱

/  
舞会香槟人群里交错，这里好看的男女大多无异，修饰得体不出格的精致，如果知道各自不凡的背景，那更加会为别人眼里的躯壳增添梦幻般的光环。但极少有人，打量到一眼就想给他加冕一顶子虚乌有的舞会皇冠：那双喋喋不休的富士山唇和姣好的鼻梁山根甚至不是最重要的，关节趾骨优美，蜿蜒手背脉络消失在紧贴脉搏的正装袖口，是实习护士会喜欢遇上的那类身体，你看来同样简单好懂：这幅身体有着严格的体脂率控制。你只瞥过一眼，就在心里将画面拉出十倍长的时间默默端详回味，却不敢再仔细描述最摄人心魄的眼睛。

于是你将自己面向身旁这扇茶色落地玻璃，摇晃手里的香槟作出一点独自随性拒绝打扰的姿态，观察反射镜像的人影允许你更加肆无忌惮一些。却不想意识到种社交场合光是独自一人就是足够反常的局面。总觉得镜像里有一双注视你的眼睛，一双栖息的蛾。你每次想凝视它们便也看见了窗外浮世流光。

有很多个夜晚，你仿佛失去自己的真身，仅仅在别人的梦境里当个不需要名字的路人，因此你忘不了第一次接听那个男人的电话，他知道你姓什么，一上来便问你的名，这让人措手不及，从此就认定他独一无二。

“抱歉，希望上次突然的电话没有冒犯到你。”来人靠得很近，玻璃吊灯折射到在他薄薄的上眼睑，反光成一弧柔亮的新月。没有古龙水的味道，你仔细辨别一番，什么气味也没有嗅闻到，香槟甜品的馥郁淌在空气里，更不要说西装纤维无机质的味道都被这股甜腻霸占。你只能放弃气味这种不动声色的试探，试图镇静开口讲话，有0.1秒振作出克制的游刃有余：“没有，很高兴认识你。”头一次有感到后悔，逃避社交的后果是允许别人解读你的自由自在是故作清高，如今被人打破这种舒适却不觉讨厌，反而开始检点自己学习社交场上的人们怎样轻松礼貌取悦旁人地说话，但果然很难。

随意散步到少有人聚集的室外花园，身旁人说话的音色比电流里还要让人新鲜，他显然是个谈话高手，即使不擅长如你也能在他营造的语境里轻松自在。

聊到话题倒是很普通，各自家庭不算世交倒也算长辈相互认识这种基本信息，细细品尝与相亲话题尽然那么相似。就在快走回室内大厅时，你心里的萌生出一点不舍，说服自己这是爱情萌生之初必经的缓慢试探，但你对自己的耐心多少着实有数，并不敢断定往后还会有充足地余裕陪对方消磨探索，你不禁感到一股熟悉的失望：对自己，恐惧在一段亲密关系之前就被试探消磨尽心神，往前回顾安排过的各种中规中矩的对象都是这样草草收场。

但面前人显然比想象中不按常理，被趁着走神之际拥入怀抱：“不喜欢就推开我。”却不等任何应答给予你不曾体会过的令人战栗的拥吻。这时候你终于闻到了，被先前的甜腻餐食和夜风掩盖下的气息，不是古龙水，不是崭新衣料无机质的味道，衬衣散发令人亲切的柔顺剂芳香，你却好像被这气味戳到了软肋，乖顺地任由面前人索取，直到你的肺开始抗议着想要结束。鼻尖落在脖颈衣领一股似有若无的须后水，是柠檬和香茅醇。你脑子里控制不住飞出一些画面，好似这些气味泄露给了你一段陌生的生活，干净又分外真实。

“我们应该不久以后还会见面，但在此之前我想邀请你吃顿有别于这种场合的晚饭，你不用现在答复……”

“可以。”

你回答的速度简直称得上急切，过两秒才觉得自己遗弃了矜持，堪堪补上一句“我不喜欢浪费时间，地点你安排后可以电话联系我……”

“嗯，记得等我电话。”对面人完美抚平你自认的窘迫，摩揣耳后给到脸颊一个安抚的吻。

道别以后，才发觉亲吻的地方灼热发烫，重重咬痛自己得以将升腾的飘忽感拽到地面，你自觉自己固步自封无法改变，这种猛烈陌生的抛弃承诺和试探将人抛在空中的激情，居然是此等欢快的毒药。此刻你才认清自己的温温顺顺不过是长久渴望着这迟来的冲撞和无礼驯服。谁先唤醒你，你就爱谁。

你不知道这作祟的念头从何而起，或许是严格的家教，或许是童年仪教老师的教鞭，注定你要从原生期的掌控逃离到另一个掌控之下，反叛的快意与庇护的安逸都让你贪得。所以，当男人征得你的同意双双滚上那张kingkoil的柔软床垫时，都是震颤的欢愉大过对陌生情事的恐惧。

“你在发抖。”身体紧张期待得不行，你只好伸过脖子故作拥抱偷偷压制这无可奈何的反应。

难得的主动起了效果，对面人没有再多问，你心底描摹过无数次遍布优美脉络的手掌缓缓滑进你的底裤，敏感处被男人的指腹按压得舒畅，那些与眼前人不相干的现实都被抛在了脑后，与过去独自一人的日日夜夜不同，第一次向他人张开双腿被肆意照顾，羞耻带来意想不到的敏感，雌伏在身下不禁动地有些厉害，鼻息喘得男人颈窝湿热，血气直往下腹涌。

他不得不在心底闪过一丝不易察觉的讶异，这样稍作夸张的反应抛开第一次就轻易答应的可能性，除了伪装，必定是调教得敏感至极才会如此，于是心下一沉。你在积压的敏感中迅速高潮，在他耳边泄出惊喘，小腿难耐地在男人腰侧挑逗般无知地蹭弄。低头看到下身一股潮热将他的手掌淋得湿滑，羞耻更加翻了个个。

当你的手被带到挺立的炽热，脑海才真正五雷轰顶，想开口说些什么却不知从何说起，手被握住抚过掌下饱胀的筋脉，不知如何配合的手指动作无疑让你露怯，正想开口，面前人就先一步问了话：“你是第一次对吗？”你只好静默着地点头：“我其实…不会………但你可以教我。”声音里底气全无。柔软的指节还听话地抚在原处，男人只觉得下腹更加胀痛叫嚣着纾解。疑虑抛却，局面其实很单纯。“要是我不问，你一会儿痛到了怎么办？”“别人说忍忍就会很舒服……”

男人几不可闻地轻叹，你听出一点无奈和宠溺，失措的眼睛里泄露出被疼爱的渴望。

精致的指骨挤出银色小包装袋内的润滑，那双手惯常在暖色的餐灯光下都泛着冷，脉搏处袖口紧贴，领带压住纽扣最顶端，除去现在，你回想今天那些他靠你最近的时刻，也摆脱不了自己像是亵玩了一朵不可侵犯的玫瑰，尽管当下实际完全相反。

紫红的性器被眼前的修长指节翻飞着套弄，画面露骨，你却品出了些异样的美感。你分不清这个人是从里到外都好看你才喜欢，还是喜欢才会觉得每一处都好看。男人适时停止了动作，手臂有力地撑在你身侧，一只手扶住根部，腰腹抬起撩人的弧度，缓慢埋进你腿间的嫩肉。

“放松，我不会动。”异物感确实让你有些不适，但刻意挑逗绝非你的本意，穴肉紧张不可抑制地抱紧体内肉物夹得身下人呼吸急促，额角膨起的静脉暴露出他忍耐的艰难，得体温柔从此刻开始渐渐剥离。“宝贝，你夹太紧我会忍不住。”“嘶……”不想眼前薄唇一开一闭，那句宝贝挑动到你贪得宠爱的神经，小腹为此抽搐着情动，便用疼痛来交换期待的快意，眉头默默皱成一团，眼前人的周到已将你的恐惧卸掉了八成，痛感消散后的适应很短暂，你荒唐觉得这档子事儿其实并无想象中做起来那般旖旎或者欲仙欲死，而是一双躯体相互攀爬探索的乐趣，顶峰总是那么诱人，但最终被记住和回想的却是你说不清为何特殊的细节，潜藏在每一个微不足道的瞬间，可能是一缕头发，可能是他抚过你岔开手指的动作，还是一片指甲无意的剐蹭，或是当下节奏愈发畅快地顶弄，提醒你与这份姣好的身体交合在一起的事实比快感还要让人慰藉。

“在想什么？”可能是察觉到你的走神。“在想你。”脱口而出的回答让身下节奏有一瞬停顿。“想我什么？”“在想和你做第一次很舒服。”他发出低低轻笑的样子，嘴角弧度拉成漂亮的月牙，胸腔震动牵动到下身，你也被这模样感染地心痒难耐，一点也没觉得刚才的语气仿佛撒娇。“抱紧我，一会儿你会舒服得受不了。”攀住男人精壮的背脊，掌心似都被后背肌群俘获，描摹交合中牵动的每一处起伏，作乱的手停止在男人顶上你从未被探访过的敏感点，毫无预兆地发出尖细矫吟，那股媚劲儿让你都怀疑是否来自自己，根本来不及收拾矜持，攀住眼前的肩膀被男人托住软掉的腰肢疯狂颠动，快感渐渐堆叠到恐怖，许是第一次过分敏感，你叫的愈发无法收敛，活像只被草到发情的猫。

任由自己寻到男人怀里尽情展露娇憨，舌尖舔动嘴下肩膀的皮肉，释放无助的欲望与依恋。原来做爱是让人这样脆弱的事，脆弱到你第一次萌生就这样被揉进眼前这幅身体也不错的想法。娇吟传到男人耳朵里等同无形的挑逗，被拽着腰身狠狠撞向那处敏感，爽利要命的快意在男人于深处高速碾弄摩擦时到达一个高峰，囊袋与下身嫩肉拍打撞出清脆黏着的节奏，勾引本在情欲中的两人更加落入贪婪的高烧。“啊……好快……好舒服”胯骨跟随本能开始迎合，男人的指节掐住你饱满的臀肉色情揉搓一边高速挺动释放失控的欲望。你对这淫靡的状态着了魔，没想到轻易泄出心中所想：“嗯…好棒……不要停……给我。”主动用媚肉夹紧描摹体内爱慕的形状，无论如何都得承认，你确实极爱这种亲密无间的抚慰，丢盔弃甲的样子只给这一个人看。“宝贝别使坏，我不想让你受不了。”情欲里低哑的嗓音不同平日，极度性感。显然眼前人先前的周到温柔让你失了分寸，你尚不知他在情事中还能如何更过分，潜藏危险的好奇心驱使下开口：“你……可以更过分一点，我想试试。”

“啧，乖乖女别忘了门禁，我不能让你今天下不了床。”吐字清晰却靠得极近，还不忘下身狠狠撞击到极深处似是惩罚，你霎时烧红了脸。“刚刚……喜欢”

“什么？”

“你刚刚撞我那下，好喜欢，还想要。”你鼓起勇气望着男人狭长的双眼，试图传递自己的迫切。根本没等到回应，就被按在床褥之间，顶弄的每一下都极深极重。“满意了？原来你喜欢粗暴一点的？”“啊～不……是喜欢你的粗暴。”主动拉开纤细双腿任由男人发狠地顶动，体液搅动的水渍声凭添一份耻感。不同于刚才高速碾弄摩擦接不住的快意，现下每次顶撞和抽出都让内壁感到爽利的按摩，极度难耐。为了追寻抽出渐渐消弥的快感，身体向后不禁绷成弓形，腰腹情动地在男人眼前收缩，节奏不可抑制地被渐渐加快，准备迎接第二次高潮。

很多年以后你也忘不了眼前的画面，被这个姣好面容的男人托住腰身给予欢爱的鞭哒，情欲让他一脸享受，双眼微眯眼角绯红，那黝黑的瞳孔全都倒映着你，汗液都像淌着蜜，明明在失控却漂亮地过分，腹式呼吸的剧烈收缩近在眼前，薄唇微张，伴随你耳边发出迄今为止最为欢快的呻吟，甚至他都不屑那种克制的低吼，仿佛被极为圆润的外壳包裹住的尖细叫声，非但不刺耳，反而是挑动情欲的上佳音符。放纵愉悦地在你体内聘驰，结实健美的大腿和胯骨配合着颠动，眼神留恋过你吟哦的小嘴到晃动的双乳，随意瞥过交合处。一场似与爱欲之神的交欢，被一同推到绝顶。

两人高潮中的腰胯都深埋对方不住地抽搐，你珍惜这原始真实毫无规律的失控。男人的粗长不住在你体内收缩，隔着薄膜也能感受到接连喷射的微凉精液，被这境况撩得要命。双腿环住他的腰身磨蹭，这磨蹭里除了高潮的本能，还藏了多少撒娇的意味只有你自己知道。男人没有着急退出，掐住腰，你被他重重往穴肉深处撞击了两下，用以纾解快感未消散的余韵，而后粗长在你穴肉里磨了一个圈才缓慢退出，连带搅出欢爱的丰沛体液，雪白的床品被拖出一道不显眼的水痕。娇嫩穴口还情动着收缩，难以想象就这样被男人的粗长探访过了从前的无人之境，身体比想象中还要感到快乐。瘫软在床褥中，你渐渐感到高潮后的困意，他握住自己的粗长扯下安全套，打结的手指被体液沾到湿滑泛着淫白。随意扔进垃圾桶，转身自然揽过刚被疼爱的身体。手指带着湿意在你柔软的小腹轻按了两下：“这里痛吗。”你默默地摇头。要不是看到他左肩上的吻痕，你会恍惚刚才的激荡是错觉。

伸手拿过手机准备设置半小时后的闹钟，你实在困倦得不行，又怕错过回家的时间。至于眼前这个人，你还没想好今后要怎样面对，或许床第之欢对他来说只是床第之欢，你想说你也是，但又不想承认自己的轻巧是贸然。身体坦荡却不代表心中所想，这个人的温柔看起来很慷慨，一副对你轻拿轻放的姿态，却在情爱里意外有重量，那种重量不是爱的深情，而是有别于清醒时将你任意拿捏偶有任性的失控。你感觉身体和心都在今天被揉得皱了起来，确认这有别于爱，只是不爱你也上瘾。理不出一丝头绪，手机慢慢从掌心滑落，像踩着很多气泡，慢慢飘浮进梦里。

被疼爱过的身体正安然躺在身旁浅眠，男人得以用你从未见过的目光肆意打量，这在两人清醒时都不算是礼貌的事，所以他从未泄露描摹轮廓的渴望，如今视线一寸寸缠绕过蜷曲的发丝将五官打量了个遍，豪无防备的脸上还有欢爱晕染的坨红，饱满的欲望咕噜咕噜掉落被情事碾碎后才回忆起第一次可以称之为冒犯的强吻，你的乖顺就在那时让他眼神黯然，快乐是从脚底心往上升腾的，那股夜风的味道在真实触摸到你的私密之前一直是他心底的底色：有点缺失人情味的凉意。可一个没有颜色的硬壳会对他露出那种眼神吗。然后梭巡着，跑进去，只是一片单纯的湿漉漉的热海，会亲热拍打他的脚踝，却满心满意将讨好隐藏，又拙劣得藏不住，但凡打破那道脆弱防线的人，便察觉到这是只可以轻易伤害到的动物。

但他不会。

俯下身掐掉即将作祟嗡鸣的闹钟，他决定亲自将你叫醒。


End file.
